Capacitive sensor devices, otherwise known as touch sensor devices or proximity sensors are widely used in modern electronic devices. A capacitive sensor device is often used for touch based navigation, selection, or other input, in response to a finger, stylus, or other object being placed on or in proximity to a sensor of the capacitive sensor device. In such a capacity, capacitive sensor devices are often employed in computers (e.g. notebook/laptop computers), media players, multi-media devices, remote controls, personal digital assistants, smart devices, telephones, and the like.
Such capacitive sensor devices are often operated, at least in part, by a controller component such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). The inputs and/or outputs of the controller component are typically used to drive the portions of the sensor devices and to measure capacitance(s) from the sensor devices. The measurements may include multiple inputs and/or outputs (e.g. receivers, transmitters and guards, etc.) and can include absolute and transcapacitive measurements.
Capacitive sensors types include single-layer sensors and multi-layer sensors.